Frieza--Guardian of Earth!?
by Mighty-Gohan
Summary: After a failed attempt to destroy the Earth and the survivors of the Saiyan race, Frieza is givin amnesia and finds a new purpose...to defend Earth at all costs! *Chapter 5 Up*
1. Vendetta of the Colds

Disclaimer-I do not own DB/Z/GT, or any characters from DB/Z/GT…happy now, Funimation!? 

Timeline: This takes place during the first of three years before the Androids arrive. Frieza was wished back to life by his brother, Kooler. And so was King Cold. The trio now plot their revenge against Earth. 

"la la la la la" – Speech

'la la la la la' – Thought 

~~~~~~~~ - Change in setting 

****

Frieza—Defender of Earth!?

Chapter 1: Vendetta of the Colds 

The round, crab-like ship moved slowly through the vastness of space. The interior of Frieza's new ship was cold and cramped. The hallways were all made of orange metal plating. The hallway curved around in a ring-like pattern that ran through the curves of the ship. Many doors lead to various storage areas, sleeping quarters and observation decks. The entire ship was much larger than Frieza old one.

Frieza stood staring out of the large rounded window of his ship. He was lost in thought. Thought about his defeat at the hands of a Super Saiyan…no, TWO defeats at the hands of TWO different Super Saiyans. 'I just don't understand…how could I be defeated?…First by that son of that low-class Saiyan, Bardock…A Super Saiyan…beaten by a monkey…how?' He thought to himself. 'No matter how much power I had, he had so much more…I just don't get it!!' He thought frantically. 

Frieza narrowed his eyes. "It's just not possible!!" He yelled aloud. "I'M the strongest being in the universe! I'M the one with the highest power level! I'M Frieza!!" He yelled out as he began increasing his power without even noticing. Frieza realized the power aura surrounding him and the waves of pure energy running off of his body. He waited a moment before he cut the energy off and tried to calm down.

The door behind Frieza slid open and a tall teal skinned man entered. "Lord Frieza?" He requested the evil warrior's attention.

"What is it Zarbon?" Frieza turned his horned head towards his right-hand man.

"You have a visitor," Zarbon replied. 

"Send them in." 

"As you wish," Zarbon then walked out of the door. As he left, an alien entered. He was larger than Frieza, but would look similar to him had Frieza been in his third form.

"Father. You're on time. I'm impressed," Frieza said with a half-smile on his face. King Cold chuckled a little.

"So, is Kooler here yet?" King Cold asked as he crossed his arms.

"Not yet…late as usual," Frieza responded.

After an awkward moment of silence, King Cold spoke up. "While we're waiting for Kooler, why not do a bit of sparring?"

"I guess…" Frieza said as he got into a fighting stance. King Cold did the same. King Cold ran at Frieza. Frieza leapt into the air a bit and began a punch and kick flurry. King Cold began blocking and fighting back. The two moved back and forth across the observation room for a little while before the door slid open and Kooler walked in.

"Greetings brother, father!" Kooler said as he saw the two.

"Huh?" Frieza turned towards the door to see his brother. King Cold smiled and swung a hard punch into Frieza's jaw. Frieza recoiled as a small stream of blood flowed from the corner of his lip. Frieza turned back towards his father and scowled. He jumped up and swiftly threw a hard kick into King Cold's chest. King Cold staggered back a few steps. Kooler was a bit surprised at this but ignored it.

"It's about time you showed up, Kooler!" King Cold yelled as he stepped closer to his eldest son. 

"So Frieza, what's our plan?" Kooler asked.

"As you know, we have all been defeated at the hands of a Super Saiyan. These Super Saiyans all live on the planet Earth. My plan is we move into orbit and destroy the planet!" Frieza said as he clenched a fist. 

"Some plan!" Kooler said sarcastically. "Why did you ask for our help if you can do the job yourself?" 

"The reception will be better if we're all here," Frieza replied with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza's ship pulled into orbit around planet Earth. The Colds were in the observation deck that had the best view of the planet. Frieza was ready to go out above the ship and demolish the planetary mass. And The two others had front row seats. "Get ready everybody, its time for the greatest show on Earth!" Frieza said as he ascended to the exterior of the ship. 

"Show no mercy, give it everything you've got!!" King Cold yelled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Above the ship, Frieza faced the planet Earth and began charging energy into a Death Ball. The orange ball of light began growing at an extremely fast rate. Frieza waited until it was at least twice as large as his entire ship. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you Saiyans, lets just see you escape from this!!! RAHAHA!!!!" Frieza got ready to throw the Death Ball, when he felt a sharp pain at the base of his scull. Frieza tried to yell in pain, but nothing came out except a muffled whine. The small meteor that hit his head had fragmented upon hitting him, but the force of it hitting knocked him from the ship and sent him plummeting towards Earth. 

(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, I had ideas for later but not much now…Next chapter will be much longer ^;^) 


	2. Frieza Forgets?

Disclaimer-I do not own DB/Z/GT, or any characters from DB/Z/GT…happy now, Funimation!? 

Timeline: This takes place during the first of three years before the Androids arrive. Frieza was wished back to life by his brother, Kooler. And so was King Cold. The trio now plot their revenge against Earth. 

"la la la la la" – Speech

'la la la la la' – Thought 

~~~~~~~~ - Change in setting 

Note: Until I say otherwise, Frieza is always in his first form: The midget with the horned helmet.

****

Chapter 2:Frieza Forgets??

Frieza's limp, unconscious body plummeted into the Earth's atmosphere. His body was engulfed in a ball of fire. Frieza shot through the sky like a meteor. As Frieza approached a city, many people began screaming in panic and running around in circles. Frieza's fire engulfed body rammed into a skyscraper, causing it to explode and collapse in a large pile of rubble. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was flying near the city doing some training when he saw a small meteor hit a skyscraper causing it to collapse. 'Oh no! Somebody could be hurt!' Gohan quickly flew towards the city to help out. As Gohan landed nearby the wreck, he closed his eyes and felt around for the Ki of any survivors. He felt a single Ki within the rubble. Gohan moved close to the wreckage and powered up to his highest. Gohan extended his hands and a shockwave of energy exploded from his palms (A/N: Think: forest fire in Tree of Might). The burst of energy blew some of the debris off of the pile. Gohan began charging up more and let out another wave. More debris was removed. Wave after wave the rubble began dissipating. 

Within the rubble, Frieza slowly began coming back to consciousness. His head felt like it had been ripped open the pain was so extreme. He felt the weight of a large pillar on top of him, along with a thick mound powder that he could only guess was plaster. He felt something cutting into his body at various places; his forehead, his right shoulder, and his tail. After a few minutes of agonizing pain, he felt the pressure on his body ease a bit. After another moment, it eased more. It continued like this until he could almost see light. Then, he felt the pillar crushing him begin to be lifted. As the pillar was hoisted into the air, he could see the figure of a small boy, no older than eight, holding the heavy support. The boy then threw the pillar a few feet away before turning back to Frieza.

Gohan's mouth hung wide open as he stared at the figure of Frieza. Gohan would recognize the horned monster anywhere. Gohan took a step back. Frieza slowly pushed himself up. As Frieza's body was exposed to the light, Gohan could see him better. Frieza had a large slash across his forehead with dark red blood staining the area around it. His right shoulder was cut deep into. His tail appeared to have been burned badly. His body was embedded with glass in several places. He didn't look like he had had a good day. Gohan got into a fighting stance. Frieza didn't notice this. Frieza took a step forward as pain rushed through his body. "Thank…you…" Frieza said graciously. 

Gohan quickly jumped forwards and drove his leg into Frieza's already cracked Saiyan-like armor. Frieza gasped for air as Gohan phased to behind Frieza. Gohan drove his elbow into Frieza's spine. The changeling coughed up blood as he collapsed to his knees. Gohan appeared in front of Frieza and threw a hard kick into his face. Frieza flew across the ground and began skidding along the concrete. He slowly skidded to a stop as Gohan appeared above him and drove his feet into his chest. Frieza coughed up more blood before going limp. Gohan landed nearby, panting.

"Have you had enough, Frieza!?" Gohan called. Frieza didn't respond. He just twitched a bit before coughing up more blood. "Frieza!!" Gohan yelled angrily. Again Frieza didn't respond. 'Something's wrong…why doesn't he respond?…And why doesn't he transform?' Gohan thought. Frieza gasped for breath as he struggled to stand. Frieza coughed up some more blood as he limped closer to Gohan. 

"Stay back Frieza!!" Gohan yelled as he got back into a fighting stance. Frieza stopped and looked at Gohan for a moment.

"You…know who I am?…" Frieza struggled to say. 

"Huh?" Gohan was confused. Frieza groaned and clenched his head. 

"I…can't remember anything!" He said as he hunched over.

"You're…telling the truth…?" Gohan asked. 

"Why would I lie? DAGH!!" Frieza drove his fist into the ground. As his fist hit, a crack appeared in the ground that ran for about 20 feet in front of him. Frieza's eyes opened wide in shock. Gohan took a step back. He then turned around and flew off at high speeds towards his house. Frieza limped forwards. "Wait! …You know who I am?…Wait…" Frieza slowly floated in the air and tried to follow Gohan. It was futile, however. Gohan was much faster than Frieza. Soon, Gohan was out of Frieza's sight. 

Frieza began flying slowly in the direction Gohan had disappeared, deep in thought. 'Who am I?…WHERE am I?…Who was that kid?…He looked vaguely familiar but I can't put my finger on it…Why did he attack me? …He kept saying 'Frieza'…Frieza…' Frieza thought as he floated over a peaceful and serene area. A river ran below him. Frieza sighed and set himself down next to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was training in the woods nearby his house. He threw punches and kicks into the air, while backflipping and adding spins. He drew back a fist to throw a punch when he heard a voice call out: "Daddy!" Goku slipped up in the technique and almost fell over. Goku then turned to see Gohan land a couple yards away. "Daddy! I just saw Frieza!!" Gohan yelled.

"What? F-Frieza!? But Frieza's dead!!" Goku yelled out frantically. 

"I know, but I saw him! And he was beat up really bad!! And he appears to have gotten amnesia or something!" Gohan said quickly.

"Gohan, Frieza is dead. Trunks killed him. And—wait! I sense an energy down by the river! It's him!!" Goku's aura flared up and he sped through the sky towards the river.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza cupped his hands in the cool water of the river and splashed it onto his face. Some of the blood ran off as the cool element reached his wound. He splashed some more water on his wounds before he looked at his reflection in the water. "Who am I?" He asked himself.

"Frieza!!" A voice yelled from behind him. Frieza turned to see Goku. 

"What!? You know who I am too!? Please! You have to tell me!!" Frieza said as he stood up. 

Goku just glared at Frieza for a moment. 'He does look a bit beat up…I wonder if he's telling the truth? Only one way to find out…' Goku thought as he stepped over to Frieza. He put his hand on Frieza's head and closed his eyes. Images of Frieza falling to earth into the skyscraper appeared. Of Gohan's effort to rescue him, and attempt to kill him. Of his desire to know who he is, and his thoughts right now. 'How can this be? Frieza really does have amnesia! …Wait…maybe he could be of good use to us!' Goku smiled and took his hand off of Frieza's head. Frieza just looked up confused. 

Gohan landed nearby in a fighting stance. "Don't trust him Dad, he's bluffing!!" Gohan yelled as he got ready to charge.

"Gohan, wait!" Goku yelled. It was now Gohan's turn to look up confused. "He's telling the truth, Gohan. He doesn't remember anything."

"Huh? But how can that be?" Gohan cried. 

"You have to trust him Gohan," Goku said as he eyed Frieza's wounds. "You are Frieza. You have amnesia and have forgotten your actions. I want you to come with us. We'll explain your past to you, if you promise not to betray us," Goku offered.

"Betray you how?" Frieza asked, still not understanding. 

"You'll understand soon enough. I'm Goku," Goku extended his hand to Frieza.

"Nice to meet you," Frieza shook hands with him.

"And this is my son, Gohan," Goku gestured towards the half-Saiyan. Gohan hesitated a moment before nervously shaking hands with Frieza. 

"Hey, you're the one who saved me! Thank you again!" Frieza said.

'Huh!? He doesn't even care that I attacked him!?' Gohan responded, "You're welcome."

Goku then lead Frieza towards their house, for some history lessons. 

(A/N: Okay, so it wasn't THAT much longer… things will start to get longer around chapter four…)


	3. Past Recalled

Disclaimer-I do not own DB/Z/GT, or any characters from DB/Z/GT…happy now, Funimation!? 

Timeline: This takes place during the first of three years before the Androids arrive. Frieza was wished back to life by his brother, Kooler. And so was King Cold. The trio now plot their revenge against Earth. 

"la la la la la" – Speech

'la la la la la' – Thought 

~~~~~~~~ - Change in setting 

Note: Until I say otherwise, Frieza is always in his first form: The midget with the horned helmet.

****

Chapter 3: Past Recalled

Back at the Son house, Goku, Gohan and Frieza were sitting at a table, talking. Chichi was busy making coffee, and was very nervous about Frieza being there and had one hand on her frying pan at all times. 

"And so you were on Namek searching for the Dragonballs," Goku explained. Frieza was a bit puzzled.

"Dragonballs?" He responded as Chichi handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh, thank you very much," He said politely as Chichi handed two more to Goku and Gohan.

"The Dragonballs are seven magical orbs," Gohan said. "And if all seven are brought together, you can summon a dragon who will grant you any wish," Frieza was interested at this point. He leaned forward a little and sipped his coffee.

"That's right. You wanted the Dragonballs so you could be immortal and rule the universe with your power," Goku added. Images suddenly came flooding back to Frieza: A large glowing ball of orange energy crashing against a large, tan colored planet. The planet exploding. Frieza laughing. Then, Frieza with all seven Dragonballs in his possession. "Now that I have these Dragonballs, I feel something that resembles joy! I feel like caressing them!"

Frieza was silent a moment. "I got the Dragonballs, didn't I?" Goku and Gohan nodded.

"But you couldn't use them because you didn't have the password," Gohan added in. More images came back: Frieza ripping Nail's arm off. Nail regenerating his arm. Frieza proceeding to beat Nail to a bloody pulp.

Frieza felt sweat beading up on his forehead. "And…there was a…man…who could regenerate his limbs?" Frieza asked.

Again Goku and Gohan nodded. "All Namekians can do that," Goku replied. Frieza hesitated a moment. 

"Yes, go on." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple hours and Goku and Gohan had now described all events that had occurred in Frieza's life that they knew of. Frieza had experienced violent flashbacks to his previous actions, all of which horrified him. Frieza nodded slowly. "I see…I now understand why Gohan attacked me…I'm a monster…I've caused so much pain……I should go now," Frieza got up and walked to the door after finishing his coffee. 

"Frieza, wait!" Goku called. 

"I've caused you all too much pain for me to remain. I'm going to try and make amends for everything I've done," Frieza opened the door and walked out before turning to face them once more. "Thank you again," Frieza then flew off towards the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 4 hours since Frieza had left to destroy Earth. King Cold and Kooler were still waiting for the planet to explode. "It's been hours! Shouldn't the planet have exploded by now?" King Cold asked. 

"You know how Frieza is. He's probably charging all of his energy into it. Let's give him another 45 minutes," Kooler said. They then began staring at Earth again, waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another hour of waiting, King Cold had discovered Frieza was missing and had decided to fly down to Earth and eliminate the Saiyans himself. King Cold figured that Frieza had gone to do the same, so they might as well do it together (A/N: I KNOW that didn't sound right! Just here me out). King Cold exited the hatch and flew down towards the planet. 

(A/N: Look, I'm very sleepy! Let me sleep, and I'll make up for it with an extraordinarily good chapter four…just…need…sleep…)


	4. Arrival of King Cold

****

Chapter 4: King Cold Arrives

Frieza walked slowly through the park in the center of town. The park was mostly grassy, except for a few paths that lead to a central lake. Frieza sat down on a bench and lost himself in thought. 'I know why I turned out this way…it was because of my father! He shaped me into what I was…no, what I am…I may have a different perspective now, but I'm still the same person…What's going on? Whenever I think of my father, something else comes to mind…Me…my father…my brother…nearby some planet…this planet…Earth…' Another memory flooded back. 'As you know, we have all been defeated at the hands of a Super Saiyan. These Super Saiyans all live on the planet Earth. My plan is we move into orbit and destroy the planet!' Frieza said as he clenched a fist.

Frieza suddenly perked up. 'I wanted to destroy this planet…but…why? Because of the Super Saiyans that defeated me…But…look at this place. It's home for millions of innocent people. The water here is so crisp and clean, the grass so pure in color…the sky so beautiful…I am not even worthy to be alive on this planet…WAIT!! If I didn't destroy this planet, then my family will be worried about what happened...that means they'll be coming here!!' Frieza concluded his thoughts as a loud crash sounded from about two miles behind him. 'It's too late! He's arrived!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan and Goku shot through the air towards where they had seen the section of city erupt into flames. Gohan trailed a few feet behind Goku as they approached. They quickly landed and looked around the area. There were buildings on fire and rubble all around. Gohan eyed the surroundings until he saw a figure moving within the plumes of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza looked at the pillar of smoke that rose from the section of the city. He took a couple steps backwards. "This can't be! He's looking for me, I know it!" Frieza said as he took another step back. 

'This planet is so peaceful…why has he come? To find me! So I can destroy it. That which has made me realize the true beauty of life…' Frieza looked down and saw a small bird, with an injured wing. Frieza got down on one knee and eyed it. The bird was blue in color and was still very young. Frieza slowly picked up the bird and set it down on the branch of a nearby tree. The branch was also occupied by two more birds…his parents. The birds all chirped with happiness as Frieza set the bird down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan stepped backwards as the figure approached him. It was a tall monster that resembled Frieza's monstrous third form in every likeness. Gohan's eyes went wide as he recognized it as King Cold. Gohan took one more step back as Goku spoke.

"King Cold! Why have you come to earth!?" King Cold just laughed a bit.

"I've come to destroy this planet. You are the Saiyan that killed Frieza, am I right?" Goku didn't respond. "So…you've killed him again," King Cold grew angry. 

"No. I have done nothing to hurt Frieza!" Goku said.

"Then you know where he is!" King Cold stepped forwards and grabbed Goku's gi by the neck (A/N: As close to the neck as you can get). King Cold became angrier.

"Maybe…maybe not!" Goku broke free from Cold's grip and got into a fighting stance. King Cold gritted his teeth.

"Tell me where he is now, or the consequences will be worse than death to you!" King Cold yelled.

"I'll never tell you! Bring on your consequences!" Goku yelled back. King Cold scowled for a moment, and then smiled.

"Very well!" He said as he put his hands forward and shot an energy ball at Goku. The blast hit Goku, and encased him in an energy bubble, similar to the one that Frieza had encased Goku in on Namek. Goku was surprised at this and tried to break free from it by the throwing punches and kicks into the walls. No avail. King Cold laughed and then shoved the orb into the side of a building. Goku glared out of the bubble at Cold.

"This is you're consequence!?" Goku laughed. King Cold then laughed hard.

"The only thing worse for you than death is…" Cold smiled evilly down at Gohan, who was stepping backwards slowly. "Death for your son!"

(A/N: Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Anyways, I've had very few ideas for the entire story up until now, so chapters 5 and on are going to be full of action, adventure, and Frieza--Defender of the Earth!?)


	5. The Battle Begins...Won't Frieza Fight!?

****

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins—Won't Frieza Fight?

Gohan stepped back a few feet as King Cold stepped forwards at him. Gohan was too overcome with fear to do anything, and Goku wasn't exactly in any kind of position to help. Gohan suddenly phased behind King Cold in an effort to topple the monster. As Gohan reappeared and chambered a kick, King Cold's fist drove into Gohan's face. Gohan fell back onto the ground as a little blood trickled from his lip. Gohan got up and ran at Cold. Cold stood with his arms crossed, unmoving. Gohan got within range to throw a punch, when Cold sidestepped and kneed Gohan in the chest. Gohan then collapsed to his knees, struggling to breathe.

"Gohan!!" Goku yelled as his rage began increasing. Cold stepped up to where Gohan lay and threw a kick into his stomach. Gohan was knocked into the side of building. He remained stuck for a moment before he fell to the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza looked at the wounded bird and his parents in the tree. Frieza was then overcome with a wave of realization. 'Had that little bird been killed and not returned to his parents, then not only will one life be lost, but two more damaged beyond repair…and those birds' relatives would have been hurt, although not as much as the parents, and then their relatives and friends and their relatives and friends…just like a pebble being thrown into a pond,' Frieza picked up a small stone and tossed into the lake in the center of the park, nearby. 

'The ripple begins with an action, the tossing of a pebble, or the death of a bird…then ripples come out, just like the effect the parents would have felt…as the parents tell their family and friends, the ripple of damage continues, but lessens every time it expands itself…The entire pond is effected by the stone to some degree…just as the population of birds, to some degree…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan gasped for breath as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. Cold laughed at him before he dropped his elbow into Gohan's back. Gohan collapsed to the ground once again. Nearby, Goku watched in horror as each blow brought his son closer and closer to death. Goku gritted his teeth. His hair turned gold as energy engulfed him. Goku's energy lit up the energy bubble that surrounded him. Goku let out a cry as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Goku put his hands to his side. "Ka," King Cold looked over at him with a look that said, 'you're wasting your energy.' "Me…ha…me…………," Goku called out as energy crackled between his hands. Goku shoved his hands forward. "HA!!!!!!" A blinding blue flash of light came from inside the bubble. The light spread out for many feet, distorting shadows and inverting colors. After a couple moments of the flash, the light died down, the bubble still intact. Having used all the energy he had, Goku's hair had returned to normal. He then collapsed backwards.

King Cold picked up Gohan by the hair. Gohan cried out in pain. Cold lifted the boy up to his head level. Cold laughed. "Now kid, you die!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frieza continued thinking over the effects of death, unknowing of the battle going on. 'The death of a single bird would have affected the entire bird world by some degree…the same goes for the human world…I killed hundreds! Thousands! Millions! Entire planets without giving it a second thought!" Frieza choked up a bit. "Entire planets are gone with one movement of the wrist!" Frieza made a swift move with his hand. "Hundreds more planets would suffer because of my one action…THAT'S IT!!" Frieza got up from where he was sitting. "I will not it allow anymore! I will not allow the world to suffer again! If King Cold want's to destroy the world, he'll have to go through me first!!!" Frieza shot off towards the fading plumes of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold threw punch after punch into Gohan's face. After each hit, blood spewed onto the pavement below. Cold, still having hold of Gohan's hair, drove his knee into Gohan's chest. Gohan coughed up blood as the knee connected. Cold then dropped Gohan onto the ground. King Cold walked a few feet away from Gohan. "What's wrong kid? Choking on your blood!?" Cold then began laughing. Gohan slowly got up to his feet. After a moment, he flew at King Cold to attack. Cold looked over his shoulder at Gohan. As soon as Gohan's attack was about to connect, Cold spun around and drove his elbow into Gohan's face. Gohan flew back from the force as blood ran from his mouth. Cold then rapped his tail around Gohan's legs. Cold brought Gohan back to him, so they were facing away from each other. Cold then elbowed Gohan in the spine. Gohan coughed a lot blood up. Cold then grabbed Gohan in a strangle hold and began choking him with his forearm.

"Now is when you die, kid!! There's nobody here to save you! You're dad's down for the count, and Mommy isn't here to help!! There's no way you can escape!!" Cold said as he prepared to break Gohan's spine. 

"DAICHIRETSUZAN!!!!" A voice boomed from behind Cold. Cold was about to turn to see what it was, when an energy blade cut through his tail. Cold dropped Gohan and cried out in agony. Dark blood poured freely from Cold's severed tail. Cold looked around and saw Frieza, hovering about a hundred yards away with two fingers extended. 

"FRIEZA!?!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Cold cried out angrily. Frieza didn't respond. Instead, he shot a finger beam into Goku's bubble prison. After a moment, the bubble shattered and Goku fell to the ground. Frieza then floated over to where Cold was standing and set himself down.

(A/N : It begins…Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! …sorry. Anyways, from here on, the chapters will be longer and better, more action, blood, and be sure to tune in next time for CHAPTER 6: The Cold War (hahahahahaha, pardon the pun, please don't hurt me!). 


	6. The Cold War

(A/N: Pardon the pun:)

****

Chapter 6: The Cold War

King Cold stood facing Frieza in the middle of the street. King Cold was nearly foaming at the mouth from anger. "You traitor Frieza!!!" Cold yelled. "You've joined the Saiyans!! After all they've done to us!!!" Frieza suddenly got angry.

"What THEY'VE done to us!?!? What about what YOU'VE done to ME!? It's because of you that I turned out how I did!! You shaped me into an image of yourself! All those people I killed and planets I destroyed…I know see the effect it all had…on the entire world…I MAY HAVE BEEN A HEARTLESS MONSTER, BUT NOW IT'S DIFFERENT!!!!! I WILL STOP YOU'RE REIGN OF TERROR ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Frieza said as he got into a fighting stance. King Cold suddenly started laughing. Frieza narrowed his eyes and phased away. 

Frieza appeared about a foot in front of King Cold. Frieza drove his fist into Cold's chest. Cold cried out in pain as he flew backwards. Frieza then phased to right behind Cold. Cold, who was still moving, ran straight into Frieza's knee. King Cold howled as Frieza's knee drove itself into his spine. Frieza slowly lifted his knee up into the air and extended it in a kick. Cold flew straight into the air as some blood flowed from his mouth. Frieza appeared right next to Cold in the air and hit him with a knife-handed strike to the neck. King Cold was then knocked downwards through a building and out the other side. A large cloud of dust and debris came up from where he landed. 

Frieza smiled and then phased back to where Goku and Gohan were. The three stared at where Cold had landed, waiting for the dust to clear. "Did you-?" Gohan asked as he wiped some of the blood from his mouth. 

"I think so!" Goku replied. Suddenly, a blast of energy shot from the dust cloud at the three warriors. Frieza, apparently having been expecting it, put his hands in front of him as the beam hit. When the light faded from the explosion, nobody had been hurt. Frieza had created an invisible energy barrier at the last moment, and possibly saved them all. After a moment, Frieza shot an identical blast at where Cold had landed. A large dome of light appeared over the crash site. As the blast exploded, a figure flew quickly out of the radius of damage. Frieza smiled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold shot upwards from the explosion. 'That rotten Frieza! I'll get him for this!' Cold thought. As he flew, Frieza appeared right next to him. 

"Going somewhere!?" Frieza asked. King Cold looked down, only to be met with an uppercut. Cold yelled out as Frieza's fist connected. King Cold recoiled a bit as Frieza moved in to attack. King Cold suddenly became painfully aware of how strong Frieza had become. Frieza threw a hard punch into Cold's stomach before following up with a roundhouse to his side. King Cold flew through the air, sloping downwards at about 20 degrees. Frieza flew at top speed over to him and drove both of his feet into his chest, knocking him towards the ground.

Cold spat blood up as Frieza hit him. Frieza quickly phased to the ground just beneath Cold and threw a smashing punch upwards into Cold's back. After a second, Frieza let Cold drop and kicked him straight into the air. Cold flew up about thirty feet. Just as he was about to reach his peak in height, Frieza was above him. Frieza backhanded Cold back to the ground. As Cold was about a foot from the ground, Frieza appeared behind Cold and did a reverse elbow strike into Cold's lower back, sending him skidding along the ground. Frieza then phased in front of him and kicked him across the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction into a building. Frieza then fired a hand blast into the building. A large explosion of light followed. When the light faded, the building had been completely decimated, and King Cold was dead.

(A/N: Sorry, loyal Good Frieza fans, but the story is gonna end up a few chapters shorter than I intended, but I MAY, key word: MAY have a sequel later on if I get enough reviews from this)


	7. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Frieza walked slowly through the decimated region of city. It had taken many years to build, yet King Cold managed to destroy the area in less than five minutes… 'Thank heavens this place was evacuated…' Frieza thought as he walked among the ruins. At one point in his life, Frieza may have smiled at such a scene…But now, he could only think… 

A tall skyscraper now lay in a mangled heap along with many other buildings. Frieza frowned as he saw the destruction that one man caused. He gave a sigh as he walked out of the depressing scene and made his way towards a local restaurant. He sat down and lowered his head in deep thought. 

'I may once have killed that bird…I may once have joined my father and destroyed the city…No amount of regret can ever cover up my horrible past…' Frieza thought as a waiter came up to him.

"Can I get you something sir?" He asked. Frieza didn't respond. "Sir?" Frieza hesitated a moment.

"Some coffee would be nice…" He finally said. The man then nodded and left to get it. Frieza put his head up and gazed out the window at the park. The trio of birds were still there. Out of the corner of his eye, Frieza saw Goku and Gohan running around, looking for something. Gohan stopped and pointed to the diner and mouthed something that Frieza could not hear. The two then ran into the diner.

"Hey Frieza!" Goku yelled as he and his son walked over to where he was seated. "We've been looking all over for ya!" 

Frieza smiled. "You okay, kid?" Gohan smiled and nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Gohan…" Goku said as he and his son sat down across from Frieza. As they sat, the waiter returned with Frieza's coffee.

"Thank you," Frieza said taking the coffee. "Don't worry about it. He saved my life, and as far as I'm concerned, we're even," Frieza sipped his coffee. 

"Well…I guess after all the destruction you've caused, you turned out to be a pretty decent guy!" Goku said happily. Frieza cringed.

"Please…I prefer not to be reminded of my past…" Frieza said. Gohan turned to Goku.

"Hey dad! Ask him!" Gohan said happily. Frieza became curious at this. 

"Ask me what?" Frieza asked setting down his coffee. Goku smiled.

"Frieza, how would you like to join the Z-Fighters?"

****

THE END


End file.
